Birthday Blues
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: ONE SHOT. Slight SakuIru. Iruka had decided that it wasn’t so bad to be sad on your birthday, as long as someone else was there to help you through it. CONTEST ENTRY FOR IRUKACLUB ON DEVIANTART.


**A/N: Well, I have a week to write this fanfic and get it up somewhere, and I think it's paid off. There was a contest on the Iruka-Fanclub on Deviantart where you had to pick a theme. Romance was taken, so I decided to write one for Sorrow. There is some romance in here, but nothing that would overshadow the original genre. **

**I hope this is acceptable.**

**Title: Birthday Blues**

**Author: Melissa Norvell**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: SakuIru**

**Summary: ONE SHOT. Slight SakuIru. Iruka had decided that it wasn't so bad to be sad on your birthday, as long as someone else was there to help you through it.**

**Birthday Blues**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

As bad as nostalgia hit him, he knew that she had tried her best.

It was his birthday, and he knew that today, of all days was the worst possible one to be feeling sorrowful and nostalgic. He didn't mean to make her feel bad about her gift, but he was still in pain from what had happened to him all those years ago. Iruka couldn't forget, and when he got to know Naruto it only brought back those feelings of long ago. This is why they got along so well, they had similar pasts.

Putting his hand into his pocket, he took out his closed hand, staring at it as he had wondered how long he had abandon the gift. He stood still for a few moments, eyes intently transfixed on his hand, as if he were psychically trying to will it to open. Once he managed to pull it off, the determination that had once shone in his dark eyes melted away, to only reveal those of sorrow and his mouth was plastered with a deep-set frown.

Memories flooded through his mind almost instantly at the sight of her gift. He reached his other hand down to grasp the object between two fingers, the silky fabric feeling smooth and cold against his hands as he stretched out the sentimental object. His hands trembled gently as they held what appeared to be a dark blue ribbon. The fabric even held some of the dirt and debris that were placed there the fateful day that Kyuubi attacked Konoha. Though it held some dirt, the navy dull of the fabric still remained, as if time had rewound and the day his parents were killed had just taken place.

To Iruka, it had seemed that way. So many memories were locked inside of something as simple as a hair ribbon. He wasn't quite sure what to think, and which memories outweighed the other- happiness or sorrow? He remembered them all too vividly and yet he didn't want to remember them. He wanted to forget them, but his psyche wouldn't allow it. He wanted to let go, but at the same time, feared forgetting completely.

This mental anguish made the Chuunin hurt, not only mentally but physically. He could feel a burning sensation that was so strong that it made him want to shed tears, even though it was an old pain. Iruka marveled at how much it still hurt, and how simple things like hair ribbons affected him, even after all of these years.

The man stood there, glazing at the ribbon for quite a while in silent nostalgia.

He was lost in the past that he dreaded remembering, but was afraid to lose. As his eyes watched the ribbon as a bittersweet smile crossed his face as he remembered how his mother would tie his hair back in a navy blue ribbon before he went out to play. She would always do something…

'_Iruka-sensei. Happy birthday! I made you this ribbon…Sorry if it's not enough, but Kakashi-sensei sent Naruto, Sasuke and I on a mission and we spent almost all of the money. I hope it's still enough.'_

Pain ripped Iruka's heart in two at the mere thought of Sakura's actions earlier today or the thought of his parents. He closed his eyes, trying to rid himself of such happy images.

He had wished he never ran into Sakura today. In fact, he wished he'd never remembered something as miniscule as a simple ribbon. Then he wouldn't be so vulnerable to something like that. Old wounds always hurt the most because they never healed, they were mere illusions that came back with old pain, ready to attack and subjugate one to vulnerability at any moment, without warning.

He clenched the ribbon in his hands and winced in pain.

X.X

From a far, viridian eyes watched his pain, feeling sympathy towards him.

She had remembered how he reacted to her gift, and was confused and hurt at first, thinking that he didn't like it or she had offended him, but later on, Naruto had told her why he reacted the way that he did and she was sorry that she had hurt her old sensei's feelings. Sakura had missed learning under Iruka-sensei. She had missed his gentleness.

And now she was watched that very person as soon as she got back from her month's mission. She felt something that she couldn't describe…It had been 5 years since she'd graduated his class and went on to be assigned to a squad with Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura understood many emotions, lust, pain, fear and gentility but there was something odd about this fascination she was showing.

Even though she couldn't comprehend her feelings, Sakura couldn't ignore her maternal urge to comfort. She wanted to make him feel better and she had everything to return to Iruka.

X.X

Later on that day, Iruka walked along a dirt path, dimply lit by the light of the crescent moon, which loomed sorrowfully among the stars. He was tired, aching in his joints and if he had to see another paper, he'd put his chakra to good use.

Suddenly, he stopped, feeling a slight presence of chakra in the area. A serious and stone cold look crossed his face as he turned around, preparing to perform a kuji-in (hand sign for those illiterate in Ninjutsu).

His eyes went wide at the smaller figure behind him. The moonlight was particularly luminescent on what appeared to be a familiar 17 year old girl. Making her form radiate with an almost celestial and angelic beauty.

"Hello Iruka-sensei." She greeted, a bit of sorrow still clung stubbornly to her voice, though she tried to rid herself of it.

"Don't hello me!" Iruka snapped, but his voice still held relief as he crossed his arms and frowned, almost looking pouty. "You shouldn't go stalking people in the middle of the night like that."

"About that…" Sakura sweat dropped.

Iruka sighed in slight irritation and walked a few paces ahead. "What makes you think like that?"

Sakura looked down as she heard graceful movement. She wanted to comfort him, but he was still angry and he had every right.

No matter how he hid his sorrow with malice, she wasn't convinced that his sorrow had melted away. She didn't care if it was wrong by moral standards to feel the way she did about her ex-sensei. She was 17 now, practically a woman and capable of her own decisions. Sakura knew good and well that people didn't know her and if they judged her, it didn't matter. This is what felt right. She lived the way she wanted to live, with a purpose and a kind heart.

Iruka-sensei was different. He made her feel in a way that no other was capable of making her feel – not even her beloved Sasuke. She wanted everything about him. The kunoichi didn't know how to tell him the foreign feelings that were awoken inside of her. Even if she tried, she didn't think she could be able to describe them.

She wanted to give him a proper birthday present. One that didn't evoke such sadness.

Mustering up her courage, she decided it was now or never.

"Iruka-sensei." She called out in a burst, as if she were holding it back for quite sometime.

Iruka turned around to face Sakura, wondering the whole time why she was out this late at night.

"Yes, Sakura."

"Can you do something for me?" The pink haired girl asked, almost shyly.

Iruka was perplexed by this. "Do something for you? Well, if I can. Depends…What do ask of me?"

"Close your eyes."

"What?" The Chuunin looked confused.

"Please Iruka-sensei. You said you would." Pleading eyes looked to the tanned man before her.

Iruka didn't know what to think, but Sakura didn't look suspicious. He closed his eyes and utter a positive response.

"Just trust me." Sakura replied as she reached for his hitai-ate, slowly taking it off. Slightly tanned skin flinched at the touch.

She paused when she noticed that he was wearing her present. The girl now knew that he didn't want to be shadowed by his painful past, so hopefully the ribbon would mean something more then that now.

Images of them together ran through the girl's brain as she blushed a slight pink and shifted uncomfortably. She could see that her ex-sensei twitched nervously. He was so trustful…Even though he was older then her, Sakura took the time to notice how young he looked. The kunoichi couldn't help it. These weird sensations were growing stronger and stronger.

"It's okay, Iruka." She replied, not meaning to leave out the honorific, but she did.

Iruka wanted to open his eyes, but he knew that he owed her for hurting her feelings by reacting to her present in such a manner. For that, and many other reasons, his eyes remained shut. These questions were so complex that he couldn't answer them alone. Usually, he felt apprehensive about being left vulnerable and would prefer to shy away then let someone blindside him, but he remained calm. He knew something was going to happen, and he wanted that something to happen.

Sakura took the ribbon out of his hair, watching as the many tresses of ebony locks fell about his shoulders. She had never seen him with his hair down before and took the time to marvel at it, before running her hands through it a couple of times, and gently pulling it into a ponytail, identical to the one he usually wore. She tied the ribbon back in his hair, putting it in a pretty bow, versus a knot.

Iruka realized what Sakura was trying to do…She was trying to imitate what his mother did when he was young. He could no longer keep his word. His eyes opened.

Their eyes met and he couldn't help but notice how emotional and captivating her viridian eyes were. She, in turn, drowned herself in his. Iruka was frozen as their eyes met.

No one moved.

No one wanted to either.

Without breaking eye contact, Sakura put her hand on his shoulder in a comforting way.

But, for one of his ex-students to do this for him. For Sakura to re-tie his hair like that. For her to not being oogling over Sasuke…And for himself for feeling this way…Emotion flowed to his heart and he could only murmur one word.

"You."

"I can't bring your parents back." Sakura said looking down as her hair shaded her eyes in sorrow.

"But why?" Iruka asked. His mind was jumbled. Sakura was so…overwhelming…

"Don't remember this present as something hurtful or bad." The slightly tanned figure touched the ribbon in his hair with his fingertips, they were beginning to tremble with mixed emotions…Sadness, anguish…and yet, something else.

Sakura gave him a quick, fleeting kiss before she preformed Substitution Jutsu and poofed her way out, leaving Iruka alone, standing on the moonlit path. His face flushed a little, not with embarrassment, but with both warm feelings and a rush of emotion.

He fingered the bow in his hair a little. "My present huh?" He touched his lips lightly where she had kissed him.

Iruka had decided that it wasn't so bad to be sad on your birthday, as long as someone else was there to help you through it.

**END**

**A/N: Yes, I know it sucked and it was rushed, but I have a deadline and I've wasted too much time on this fanfic. I had it on paper, but I don't feel like I worked on it as hard as I did when I wrote it…Eh, oh well. Enjoy anyway.**


End file.
